The present invention relates to a splicing device for the mechanical joining of two light waveguides having a bottom part bringing about the fixing of the light waveguides to be joined and a cover part to be pressed on.
Splice unions in which the light waveguides (LWG) to be joined are guided and fixed in notch or groove type cutouts are known in numerous forms. Merely by way of example reference is made to European Patent No. 0188392. If such a union is to be used on a large scale, it must be of simple design and of cost-efficient construction. For reasons of low costs, the use of permanent splice connections is preferred, because these generally have much fewer parts.